harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamie Campbell Bower
James Metcalfe "Jamie" Campbell Bower (born 22 November, 1988) is a British actor who portrays young Gellert GrindelwaldVideo: Jamie Campbell Bower Talks Role as Young Grindelwald in Deathly Hallows in the film adaptations of "Jamie's a bachelor of (dark) arts" from the Daily Mail and reprised his role for the .at Pottermore Biography Jamie Campbell Bower was born and raised in London, attended Bedales and was once part of the National Music Theatre. He began acting when his friend and Sweeney Todd co-star Laura Michelle Kelly referred him to her agent. In 2007, he starred in his first major film role in Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street, alongside Johnny Depp and fellow Harry Potter actors Alan Rickman, Helena Bonham Carter and Timothy Spall. Campbell Bower also had a small part in Guy Ritchie's film "RocknRolla". He also starred in the movie "Oorlogswinter" (a Dutch film production), in which he played Jack. Campbell Bower has played the vampire leader Caius Volturi in the 2009 film adaptation of Stephanie Meyer's novel The Twilight Saga: New Moon ''and is resumed his role in the sequels ''The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 and Part 2. Jamie also is a passionate musician, and is the lead singer of the band The Darling Buds alongside Jordan Spiers and Dan Smith. He was once a full time male model with British modelling agency Select Model Management. It was announced that Campbell Bower was set to portray Jace Wayland in the film adaption of Cassandra Clare's The Mortal Instrument (series). The film was released in 2013. It was announced in September 2018 that Campbell Bower will play the younger version of Grindelwald again in , out in November 2018. Personal life at the world premiere of ]]In 2010, he was confirmed to be dating British actress and Harry Potter co-star Bonnie Wright,http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20345667,00.html and they announced their engagement in 2011. However, since the end of June 2012, the couple announced they had broken up, with Campbell later stating he was devastated. Campbell later started a relationship with Lily Collins, a co-star in the film The Mortal Instruments. ''Collins and Campbell ended their relationship in 2013. They reconciled in 2015.lilyjcollins on Instagram Filmography Behind the scenes *Jamie Campbell Bower plays the role of King Arthur in the 2011 TV series '' Camelot with Ralph Fiennes's brother, Joseph Fiennes as Merlin. *Along with Toby Regbo, Bower is the only actor to appear in both the ''Harry Potter'' and Fantastic Beasts film series to date. *Bower, John Hurt, Rob Rackstraw and Eddie Redmayne have appeared in the same Thomas and Friends special. External links *Jamie Campbell Bower's official Twitter account *Jamie Campbell Bower's official Tumblr account *Jamie Campbell Bower at Wikipedia * *Jamie Campbell Bower at Coolspotters.com *Jamie Campbell Bower on GettyImages Notes and references de:Jamie Campbell Bower de2:Jamie Campbell Bower es:Jamie Campbell Bower fr:Jamie Campbell Bower ru:Джейми Кэмпбелл Бауэр pl:Jamie Campbell Bower nl:Jamie Campbell Bower Category:Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald actors Category:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 actors